Doble Luna
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: El sexo no es más que un pretexto, simplemente desea devorarla entera cual canival cautivo. Finalmente habían consumado la distancia de sus corazones.


**Advertencias:** Riesgo de lemmon

* * *

 **Doble Luna**

Respira, se intoxica con el suave aroma de seducción, se estremece, se excita y el aliento a su lado la hace sentir levitar. La noche yace encima de ellas, proponiendo a las almas empaparse de sueños y descanso, reposo que una vez más se ven en la necesidad de rechazar, más por su parte ya que su amante vive durante la noche, resucita igual que una estrella perdida entre la luz del sol, temerosa de recibir un calor que la transporta a horribles memorias pasadas, recuerdos añejos de una existencia desagradable. Sumireko Hanabusa siente los labios unirse y separarse a un ritmo acelerado, los instantes las consumen desgranando fragmentos de locura y pasión. Siente a su interior retorcerse, cosquillear a todo su organismo mientras las inquietas manos viajan vulgares por aquella figura que ha deseado y vuelve a desear con cada regazo de oscuridad que las envuelve. Los gemidos vienen acompañados de fascinación, movimientos insaciables que la inducen a hipnotizarse por la vehemente urgencia que de pronto la invade; la siente removerse, elevarse sobre ella para sujetarla mejor, guiándola hacia las sabanas descompuestas de la cama aún tendida con una violencia tan marcada que la desconoce como la joven temblorosa y tímida de cada mañana. Mahiru apenas y le brindaría una mirada de sus grises ojos, apenas se dignaría a responder a su llamado y no de una forma convencional más bien avergonzada exageradamente, en cambio Shinya se comportaba segura de si misma, salvaje como ninguna, sobre todo en situaciones como en que ahora se encuentran envueltas, apresándola con su cuerpo y pretendiendo robarle cada calada de oxigeno a sus casi vacíos pulmones. Sumireko debe admitir que le encanta, aunque la ternura que Mahiru le inspira lo considera especial y una comodidad de guardar en meticulosa observación, esto es lo que más le gusta enfrentar: la voracidad de una bestia sedienta incapaz de retener sus instintos cuando el aroma de la sangre inunda sus sentidos, descontrolando su juicio hasta dejarla seca, sin energía alguna, igual a un depredador contra su presa.

Ruega con sus besos jamas se termine, desliza sus dedos por los trozos de piel desnuda mientras la siente invadir su boca con aquella exquisita lengua, desesperada por culminarlo todo en un solo contacto. Comprende entonces que ya es tiempo de enfebrecer el acto, la aparta un momento sólo para quitarse el bluson, algo a lo que Banba no se opone y que reconoce correcto cuando sus labios se posan en la piel libre y su lengua dibuja el contorno de su cuello, disfrutando su sabor antes de morder y comprobar lo delicioso que es alabar a la carne con la que será calmada su hambre. El sexo no es más que un pretexto, simplemente desea devorarla entera cual canival cautivo, infligiendo sumisión con retazos de lujuria pues le fascina ver en Sumireko la imagen de una demandante criatura, diferente de la que suele mostrar todo el tiempo, una fachada de niña educada, elegante, femenina y hasta un grado presumida con su estatus.

Sonríe mostrando su afilada dentadura, disfrutando de visualizarla poderosa, idealizada en el sentido más animal y salvaje, respondiendo a sus exigencias con una hostilidad increíble, perfecta, sublime. No importándole más clase negra, tarjetas rojas o etiqueta social; nada importa cuando comparten los muebles y la temperatura natural de sus pieles va en aumento porque -al igual que las muertes- las caricias indecentes lo merecen, sobre todo en esta lucha asesina donde no existe tiempo u objetivo a pesar de que hayan dos oponentes. En esta guerra no hay vencedora cuando zonas intimas se rozan y se provocan para llegar más y más lejos de lo permitido, ropas mal colocadas y fuego liquido recorriendo sus venas. No es un pasatiempo ni tradición, es religión verter toda fantasía en la realidad donde yacen sus figuras moviéndose como sombras en la oscuridad, respirando y gozando aquello por lo que sus brazos permanecen aferrados en su compañera de cuarto. Su perdición total.

—Shinya-san...— sin pensarlo gime su nombre en busca de una respuesta a la glotonería de quien desciende lentamente hasta quedar entre sus piernas y probar el elixir por el que ha recorrido todo este camino. Las manos metálicas se ciernen en los cabellos plateados, un poco enredados, aferrándose a ellos cuando los dedos se cuelan maliciosos entre los trozos de carne caliente y exploran su interior de forma exigente, reclaman el placer que sólo ella puede darle, que sólo ella puede despertar en su anatomía

—Eres hermosa, quiero que me muestres todo lo que sabes hacer— dice mientras lame y besa los labios entre sus piernas, estimulando con su lengua el cilitrosis, hay respuesta por parte de Sumireko que gime gustosa y tiembla levantando las caderas inconscientemente para que Shinya alcance ese punto delicioso que embarga su juicio hasta enloquecer. Los dedos de Banba vuelven a intervenir y esta vez se introducen dentro de la vagina ajena con renovada fuerza, adentro y afuera de forma sucesiva, complaciendo, arrancando

—Oh, Banba-san... asombroso... sigue así...— Sumireko ya se encuentra sumergida por el placer, no le importa nada que no sea un movimiento de su compañera de habitación y quien, volviendo a elevarse a la altura de su rostro, vuelve a robarle un beso antes de crear un camino de estos de regreso a su entrepierna hasta que se ha aburrido de usar los dedos y coloca su rostro en el angulo adecuado para volver a empujar en su interior con más violencia, agrediendo a los labios, la cilitrosis y la vagina en general. En este punto Hanabusa se siente alcanzar con sus dedos el techo, maravillada por el ritmo con el que Shinya la intercepta. Jala aire, se relame los labios y entonces lanza un alargado gemido satisfecho, el orgasmo la abraza igual que una frazada caliente en épocas frías mientras siente a sus manos tensas en la cabellera plateada de su amante, la cual al fin se aparta saboreando el dulzor de su trabajo en la boca, dándole a la pelinaranja la mejor vista erótica en esos instantes de debilidad sensual cuando con las yemas de sus dedos recoge de su barbilla el fluido que dejó escapar de la aprensión de su cavidad

—Que delicia...— murmuró antes de acercarse y hacer a su victima probar su propia esencia con la misma ardiente manera que posee Banba al besar, Hanabusa lo identificó amargo pero no lo suficiente desagradable para apartarla asi que prolongó la estancia del contacto a la vez que Shinya quiso separarse rodeando con ambas manos su atractiva nuca que destilaba largos cabellos del color de la luna, su luz las iluminaba desde una gruesa fisura de las cortinas y al verla, Hanabusa se preguntó cómo habían llegado a eso. Recordaba que tomaban el té rutinario antes de dormir, había invitado a Shinya acompañarla para entablar cualquier clase de conversación ya que no hablaban mucho y no conocían nada de su compañera en general, lejos de su historial como asesinas llegadas al edificio para matar a Ichitose y cumplir un sueño, un ideal. No comprendía de dónde había salido el impulso de instalar el toque de una de sus piernas en medio de las de Banba, no comprendía por qué comenzó a darse el juego de palabras que usaron para encender el ambiente, cada vez más indecentes en su manera de expresarse, sensibilitando las caricias y miradas que se brindaban con fingido desinterés hasta que fue Hanabusa quien dio paso al primer roce de labios, Banba le siguió y terminaron enredadas en la cama olvidando más té o panecillos que estuvieron consumiendo como en alguna clase de velada romántica y que ahora eran objetos olvidados sobre la sofisticada mesa de noche traída por la propia Sumireko hasta esa habitación.

Shinya no se había negado a sabiendas de que brazos y piernas de Sumireko eran extremidades metálicas, un letal armamento de asesinato, al contrario, pareció gustarle la frialdad de estas durante la sección de tímidos deslices por todo el cuerpo, le gustó sentir su dura cubierta cada vez que la heredera depositaba su tacto sobre la entrepierna y cadera, o presionando los pezones de sus senos, nuevo fetiche en sus experiencias sexuales. Hanabusa era consciente de que muchas en el edificio lo hacían pero jamas había considerado la oportunidad de cometer este acto sin haber estrechado una relación con la susodicha compañera de recamara. A diferencia del resto, ella se consideraba más inteligencia que bajos instintos aunque la intimidad de hace unos momentos desmintiera hasta sus propios ideales como persona

—¿Cómo estuvo eso?— la pregunta se articuló cercana a sus labios, tentando su cordura con el tibio aliento con sabor a fluido

—Espectacular— admitió Sumireko devolviendo la sonrisa que le era dedicada

—¿Habias hecho esto antes con una mujer?— siguió Shinya cuestionando, divertida con la idea de que pudiese haber tomado la inocencia de una _virgen_ sin pre-meditarlo

—¿Acaso eso es relevante en algún sentido, Banba-san?— retó comprendiendo la dirección a la que su amante fortuita dirigía la platica, no era que le importara mucho revelar su pasado, ya habían tenido sexo por lo que no podrían volver a ser las mismas antes de rozarse carnalmente

—Para nada, es mera curiosidad. Aunque si lo prefieres puedes mantenerte callada e ignorar que te he hecho esa pregunta— dicho aquello besó de nuevo los labios de Hanabusa, disfrutándolos un breve instante más para luego sonreír, fijar un gesto cruel dominante en sus músculos faciales —Eso no afectará nuestra relación actual, ¿no lo crees así, señorita millonaria?

Sumireko quiso reírse del apodo poco estructurado que la peliplata le había dicho pero prefirió tan sólo estirar los labios sutilmente para formar una sonrisa amable, confiada

—Podría considerarlo aunque no es mi preferencia esta clase de relaciones

—¿Oh~ ? ¿Me estas proponiendo ser tu pareja?— cuestionó Shinya con acento burlón, su sonrisa autosuficiente como un gesto malicioso aunque avergonzado

—Eso depende, si _ella_ está dispuesta claro

—¿Qué hay con Mahiru?— la expresión de la peliplata se deformó a causa de la duda, Hanabusa no acostumbraba hacer referencia de su otra yo cuando estaba con ella, le provocaba curiosidad el motivo de ello

—No puedo estar contigo solamente durante las noches, para que esta relación funcione hay cosas irreemplazables que sólo pueden efectuarse durante el día, por lo tanto tendremos que hablarlo con ella también, ¿no te parece?

—¿Significa que quieres estar con las dos en regla?

—Exactamente.

—Muy astuta, ¿te parece que aceptaré con tanta facilidad que me engañes?

—Eso es imposible— las palabras de la joven heredera contrarrestaron la risa desconsiderada de su acompañante —Después de todo, de algún modo ambas comparten el mismo cuerpo, ¿cierto?

—Así es pero somos personas distintas, Mahiru no es la clase de chica que aceptaría formar parte de una relación de esta clase

—Oh, vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que me rechazas completamente?— insinuó, no luciendo del todo afectada sin poder negar tampoco el daño que esta idea había causado en su interior

—No. Tampoco estoy diciendo eso— negó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dejaba caer sobre la cama junto a Sumireko, la mirada fija en algún punto ciego en las oscuras paredes del cuarto —Quiero decir... no sé cómo se lo tomaría, ella mostró un gran interés en ti desde el principio— tal afirmación logró inyectar un firme rastro de calor en el estomago de Hanabusa, enfriandole las entrañas, a la vez que sentía la piel de su rostro quemarse —No quisiera que se molestase conmigo por haberte arrebatado de sus esperanzas

—¿Tan complicado es?

—Bueno, voy a proponerselo en broma...— declaró Shinya levantándose con un movimiento brusco de la zona donde yacía recostada —... y dependiendo de cuál sea su respuesta sabrás cuál es la mía

—Noto que ella es alguien muy importante para ti— se permitió observar con un evidente dejo de ternura calando en su acento usual

—Hemos convivido juntas bastante tiempo

—Supongo que es así

—Oye, Hanabusa... — la voz de Shinya esta vez era sugerente, plagada de duda. Sumireko no respondió pero toda su atención se posó en su silueta, expectante —¿Por qué quieres que seamos tus parejas?

—Esa es una respuesta simple, no puedo pensar en tener relaciones con alguien cada noche sin que haya una fijación emocional de por medio. Nunca me ha gustado la practica de "intimidad sin compromisos", se supone que esta clase de situaciones deben vivirse con una persona que quieres y no con cualquier individuo que se cruce en tu camino

—Eres... bastante emotiva, ¿cierto?— los ojos de Shinya escudriñaron la figura de Sumireko de forma analítica, mostrándose impactada por presenciar esa parte en ella —Jamas me lo hubiera imaginado en una asesina

—¿Me dirás que tú no tienes deseos de compartir el resto de tus días con una persona especial para ti?

—Jeh. Eso a mi no me importa mucho, si las personas quieren venir a mi por nada más que sexo son bienvenidas, claro que el precio es alto para quienes se atrevan a jugar con mi paciencia

—Muy típico de ti, Banba-san— Hanabusa rió divertida

—Llamame Shinya

—¿Eh? ¿Estas segura?

—Acabamos de tener sexo, no le veo nada de malo que te dirijas a mi más informalmente—Shinya se alzo de hombros, restandole importancia a los honoríficos propios de Japón

—Entonces, Shinya-san, te pido consideres muy cuidadosamente mi oferta, por supuesto también con Banba-san

—De acuerdo— finalmente la peliplata se colocó de pie realizando una serie de ejercicios circulares en sus brazos —Por ahora vamos a dormir, mis músculos están entumecidos

—Entiendo. Descansa, Shinya-san

—Lo mismo digo

Y con tal dicho se dirigió a su colchón sin siquiera meditarlo pues aunque quisiera dormir a la par con Hanabusa no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente si Mahiru despertaba en una cama distinta con el rostro de la pelinaranga frente a frente y además estando semi-desnuda. Seguramente la pobre no sería capaz de ver a Hanabusa a la cara los próximos noventa días y no estaba exagerando. Se subió a su cama y se metió bajo las sabanas de espaldas a su compañía sin sospechar que los ojos azules de Sumireko habían seguido todos sus descuidados -y sensuales- movimientos camino a tirarse encima del colchón para después desviarse al pequeño lío plasmado en donde reposaba. Como le encantaba esa mujer, de verdad esperaba que pudiera profundizar en su relación actual aunque fuera un poco más pues nada le haría más feliz que eso, descontando la petición que planeaba hacerle a Nio cuando se resolviera en entregar su carta roja. Entonces ella también se acomodó bajo las mantas, dejando que el sueño le abrazara, estaba extrañamente relajada y cómoda, con una sensación floreciendo en su interior con cierto regocijo, se sentía satisfecha.

.

En la mañana siguiente despertó en respuesta de un golpe seco contra madera firme, uno que -pese a ser suave- fue lo suficiente ruidoso para perturbar su sueño. Con el dorso de su mano acarició de manera perezosa sus parpados y se giró un poco para tener un mejor angulo con el cual averiguar de dónde provino el sonido, al fin deteniéndose a mirar con extrañeza a la tímida y siempre escurridiza Banba recoger -o mejor dicho intentar recoger- un florero que se le había resbalado de las manos cuando quiso cambiarlo de mueble

—¿Banba-san... ?

La voz somnolienta de Hanabusa consiguió hacerla tensarse de pies a cabeza y soltar de nuevo el preciado florero que se había salvado una vez más de romperse con la caída. Temblando como temblaría un felino de frío, Mahiru se dignó a devolverle la mirada gestando una bien marcada mueca de temor puro que parecía sentarle maravillosamente gracias a el par de mejillas sonrojadas cuya expresión hizo que el corazón de Sumireko palpitase encantada, ahora más que nunca; aquellos ojos purpuras parecían brillar.

—Lo siento... no era mi intención despertarte— decía tratando de cubrirse con sus manos aferradas al florero vacío cuales flores yacían regadas por el piso empapadas de agua

—Oh, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta. ¿Tú estas bien?

—¡Si!— inquirió Mahiru exaltada, no podía atender a su problema con las flores, el florero, su extrema vergüenza y la atenta mirada de Hanabusa puesta descaradamente sobre ella

—Eso se ve un poco difícil. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Eh? No es necesario, no quisiera causarte problemas

—Anda, somos compañeras de habitación, no es una molestia

Banba no había podido negarse a la propuesta de su acompañante cuando esta se había acercado a su perímetro, arrodillándose a sus pies para tomar con suma delicadeza las rosas entre sus dedos y, por un momento, la peliplata se quedó embobada con su forma de limpiar. El cuello de Hanabusa era hermoso al igual que su largo y sedoso cabello, sin embargo pronto sintió a sus sentidos alterarse con sólo recordar las palabras que le había dicho Shinya aquella mañana sobre compartir ambas una relación más intima con Sumireko y que no consideró broma apesar de haberle dejado en claro eso, la razón por la cual había tirado el florero llena de nervios. Sin querer el rostro le comenzó a arder, golpeada por una realidad que creía un sueño inalcanzable.

—Listo, así no resbalaremos

—Muchas gracias... y-yo... en verdad lo siento

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿está bien?

—Esto... Hanabusa-san...— la voz de Mahiru terminó transformándose en un hilo, un tono cada vez más bajo conforme la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. No sabía de qué manera decirlo, no cuando la tenía tan cerca —Estuve pensandolo mucho, y-yo...

—¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

—Me agradas mucho y yo...— con cada palabra sentía que se hacía más pequeña, aunque en realidad se estaba encogiendo de hombros, juntando las piernas y abrazándose con mayor fuerza al florero aún en sus manos —Bueno... yo... la verdad

Finalmente Sumireko se mostró un tanto ansiosa por escuchar lo que fuera que Mahiru trataba de decirle al considerar que Shinya ya le hubiese dado a saber su propuesta. Aquello fue rápido. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por lo mucho que la peliplata se estaba tardando en revelar sus inquietudes, podría ser posible que defirieran de sus ideas.

—¡Me sentiría contenta de salir contigo!

—¿Eh?— Sumireko se impresionó, quedándose completamente sin palabras. ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Mahiru estaba aceptando por si misma inmiscuirse en la relación?

—¡Lo siento mucho!— ¿Y ahora la estaba rechazando?

—¿Banba-san?— le llamó con dulzura, conmovida por la timidez que reinaba en su personalidad, en serio quería comprender a aquella chica, quería convertirse en alguien especial para ella —¿Eso significa que aceptas mis sentimientos?

—Esto, y-yo... si— respondió al fin cubriéndose el rostro, roja hasta las orejas mas luego se congeló al sentir que algo apresaba su cuerpo, alguien, Hanabusa la estaba abrazando, Estaba feliz de que le brindase el destino esta oportunidad de rehacer su vida amorosa a lado de una entidad de la noche y el día como Banba. Finalmente habian consumado la distancia de sus corazones.

—Muchas gracias

Mahiru atinó a corresponder el gesto, enterrando la frente en los hombros de Hanabusa en un intento por reducir los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, golpeando su pecho como loco en compañía al ácido que se estaba generando en su vientre. Por primera vez sintió que la vida cobraba sentido.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Azucarado, si, ya era hora de que escribiera un BanbaSumiBanba. Como las amo. Sólo espero no haberlas arruinado. Mi idea principal fue resaltar su perversidad pero con Mahiru no se puede hacer eso (?) Gracias por leer


End file.
